Four Leaf Clover
by Rokkugoh
Summary: As I layed on the cold, unforgiving, trash caked cement hidden behind those rust colored brick wall, I held the four leafed clover in my blood stained hands and waited for you to save me. Rated M for possibly profane language.
1. Chapter 1 The Prelude

Hi! This is my first story/fanfic that I have created. Please read, I hope it isn't horrible. Enjoy!

* * *

Have you ever had that feeling of despair? The feeling when your heart drops to your down to your stomach and you could almost feel it burning in the stomach acid? The feeling when the blood drains out from your face leaving it so cold and pale that you look like a corpse? That emptiness that you feel has been hollowed out and every happy memory you have has been shattered, crushed, stepped on and then spit on. Locked with the knowledge that no matter what you do, no matter how hard you may try, the outcome will never change, that your fate is sealed? That heart wrenching, gut twisting, soul crushing feeling lead me to this vexing temple of a haven.

* * *

The fact that Meioh Private Secondary Academy decided to have the students run laps around the track was enough to make any student fake an injury to get out of it, but, the fact that the temperature had reached an all time high of 107 degrees with humidity off the charts made the academy students want to skip class and run away to their sweet air conditioned home and eats some anmitsu. But unfortunately for them the teachers were bordering the school grounds to make sure no one would try to escape the torturous run.

And our poor red-headed hero was stuck in the midst of all this sweating like he had just finished fighting an intense sparring match with Hiei or Yusuke. Of course to all the girls it seemed more like Shuichi Minamino was glowing with all that perspiration coating his pale skin. But none of the girls could make a move as Minamino-san finished his last lap around the track. Oh how godly he looked as he jogged to the water fountain to get a drink and wash his face.

Although it looked like Minamino-san was innocently washing his face, underneath the façade of the normal (albeit a super smart, good looking) teenage student he was concocting a way to get the hell away from this torturous form of punishment.

Of course it wasn't Shuichi's fault that half the student body decided it would be funny to play a mean prank on the teachers by filling the teacher's lounge with snakes, rats and bugs from the science department

While all the teachers knew that sweet, innocent Shuichi couldn't have done it they knew it would be unfair to exempt him while all the other students were suffering in under the blazing heat of big ball of gas that was 'floating' in the sky. But what could you do?

As Shuichi bent down to drink the cool water he felt a presence and smiled to himself as he took a long sip.

"I'm surprised. You seem out of breath. Losing your touch?" teased the voice.

He straightened himself while wiping him mouth and turned to the boy hanging on the metal chain link fence that blocked him from freedom. "Maybe so but from the state of your appearance I'd say today really isn't your day either." He said jokingly.

The boy hanging on the fence laughed at the joke while wiping the sweat from his brow with a dirty gloved hand. "Yeah well Keiko's pissed off that I decided to work today instead of going to school to her graduation ceremony earlier."

Shuichi shook his head in disbelief and amusement. "Of course that's what happened" he thought while remembering back to a few days back to when he had visited Keiko and Yusuke at the Yukimura restaurant to inform him of their new mission. Keiko had been beating Yusuke as he walked into the store.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOUR NOT COMING TO MY GRADUATION CEREMONY?" she screamed as she threw a strainer at Yusuke's head.

Barely dodging the light metal wire mesh, Yusuke turned to respond only to get his faced bashed in by Keiko's fist, sending him flying through the restaurant towards Shuichi.

Seeing that the battered boy was coming straight towards him he sidestepped and watched as Yusuke went crashing through the door. "Oh! Kurama-san I didn't see you standing there." She said sheepishly while patting down her skirt and dusting herself of invisible particles.

Politely smiling and speaking in a voice as soft as a chinchilla's fur "I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm afraid I need to steal Yusuke for a moment. Something urgent has come up in the Spirit World."

Of course mention of a new mission always got Keiko worried about whether Yusuke would come back alive in one piece for her to mangle again. But Yusuke didn't share the same concern for his body as Keiko did.

He jumped up at the chance to get away from Keiko before she remembered to be angry at him. Jumping up and pushing Kurama out the door and telling Keiko he would come back in one piece.

Kurama chuckled as Yusuke hurriedly pushed him out the door.

As soon as they reached the sidewalk, Yusuke let out a gush of air. Letting out the long awaited sigh he lifted his head up and broke out in a grin.

"Thanks for saving me. Damn I thought I'd never get out of there." He nervously chuckled, running his fingers through his slick gelled hair.

Kurama just shook his head disapprovingly and smiled. "We should get going Koenma is waiting for us along with Hiei and Kuwabara."

"Yeah wouldn't want Binky Breath to crap a load in his pants waiting for us." They headed to the nearest swirling vortex not knowing what would await them

* * *

Hello again. Did you like it? Please write me a comment or send me a message anything to know that people are reading it. Thank you and if I get at least one person I'll try my best to continue!


	2. Chapter 2 Fortissimo Piano

Thank you to Aristania, the anonymous reveiwer and Mihoshi05. I really appreciate you guys for supporting my first fic.

Please review

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters affiliated with it.

* * *

Chapter 2

_Mezzo Forte_

_A week earlier_

As the sun set over the Tokyo skyscrapers, sweat dripped down his clammy face as the sirens whistled in his ear.

He sat looking over the small body in front of him. He grabbed her small pale hand in his giant, tanned, calloused ones, smearing the blood coating the pale skin onto his.

The blood dripping down his wrist, catching on the lustrous metal of his wrist watch, gleamed in the red sun like a shimmering ruby.

In the back of his mind he knew it would be a bitch to get the blood off his watch, especially between the metallic links. He inwardly sighed knowing that getting the blood off his watch would be the least of his worries.

He kneeled down on the cold ambulance floor and prayed to anyone who could hear him. As the tears streamed down his face he recollected the day's earlier events.

_Earlier that day_

As the sun shined in all its brilliance, Kuwabara exited the bustling Tokyo train station breathing a sigh of relief.

He never really did like the crowded trains. There were too many smokers and jerks trying to push and shove their way through the school of people.

As he slipped his way past the people entering the station he trotted towards the nearest bus stop and collapsed down on the bench.

Until recently, Kuwabara had been standing on the jostling locomotive for five hours, trying to keep his balance so he wouldn't crush another person with his caveman-like body.

Sure fighting a bunch of blood thirsty demons can wear a guy out, but being stuck on a crazy train trying your hardest not to hit another person for bumping into for the umpteenth time was just insane and soul crushing.

Breathing in the crisp Tokyo air he looked down at his clean watch. The elegant silver hands of the watch told Kuwabara that he still had quite a while to go before his meeting.

Deciding to wander through the sardine packed sidewalk of Tokyo, he got up with a heave and a resolve to get his beloved Yukina the greatest present in all three worlds (of course he wasn't getting her a present to steal her attention away from Hiei, who seemed to be getting to chummy with Yukina for Kuwabara's liking, no, no, no, no, no he was doing because he loved her sooo much. Yes that's right he _wasn't_ threatened by the fact that if he and Hiei were in a "Who Looks Sexier Shirtless" contest Hiei would more than likely win).

As he searched feverishly for that one special present his, heart sank lower and lower into his stomach as he searched through each store and came out empty handed.

Everything that he saw didn't seem fit for his perfectly beautiful Yukina. Maybe he could get Yusuke to take him to the Makai to get her something special that would show her how much she really meant to him.

But knowing Yusuke he'd probably laugh him off while cooking at his noodle stand.

Deciding to take a break from his fruitless search he walked to the nearest café to get a bite to eat and renew his crushed spirit.

Now it never occurred to Kuwabara how much trouble his kindness could get him into. After all he was no Kurama, who would evaluate ever little thing to insure his survival, or Hiei, I mean come on kindness to strangers isn't in his vocabulary, or even a Yusuke, who somehow manages to escape impossible situation.

After all Kuwabara is just Kuwabara. Kuwabara is just the loveable dimwit with a heart of gold, who'll sacrifice his pride and life to save his beloved Eikichi.

As Kuwabara crossed the street to enter the café he noticed a small child hugging a shiny black suitcase tightly in her arms. Now Kuwabara normally wouldn't have noticed if it hadn't been for the fact that his sixth sense went haywire and the fact that she had really, REALLY white hair.

But what really caught Kuwabara's attention wasn't her white hair or that his senses had nearly fried his brain. No, it was that she was running from, in a dirty mud stained white sundress with no shoes on, two men in expensive looking smart blue blazers, black trousers and shiny black shoes.

And knowing Kuwabara, his pride wouldn't let those two slimy scumbags get away with hurting any female in his presence.

So leaving behind the idea of getting Yukina a splendid present (Surely she would understand if he explained the situation to her. Right?), he ran after the three, running with all his might. He raced even harder to save the (young) damsel in distress as they cornered her into an alley way.

But alas, as Kuwabara has no demon speed he couldn't stop the inevitable. By the time he had reached the alley the two boys had already run away with the coveted black suitcase and beaten the girl to a bloody mess.

He ran to her full speed only to tumble to a stop as he stared at the carnage the two men had left behind them.


End file.
